A Snowflake in the Storm
by EpicRandy
Summary: I was just a simple kid, living a simple life. Until my brother got me into a mess I could never prepare for. But hey, who wouldn't enjoy an adventure!


**A/N**

**Welcome to Snowflake in the Wind! Now i notice the Housepets section of fanfiction isn't too popular so if you stumble across this and read it, please leave a review, and I promise to return the favor.**

**This story was inspired by A Whole New World by XNekoyashaX, and of course Housepets.**

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Hey I'm Home!"

I jumped up angered that I was woken from my nap.

"Hey Max..."

He ran past me and I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Where were you? I couldn't find you after school so I went home."

"You can walk home on your own. What are you scared?" He said.

"No." I retorted.

"Well come down in the basement, this old hag was on the bus rambling and I took this book from her."

"Why?"

"Beacause she looked like a witch so this might be her witch book. Maybe it has spells!"

"This isn't a good idea Max, your always getting us into some mess."

"Just come on. Unless your _scared_..."

"I'm not scared. I'm just not _stupid_ like you."

"Whatever you say punk."

I muttered something under my breath and followed him down into the basement. I hoped this went well.

**30 minutes later**

"Woah. This sick." Max said, smirking.

"Oh my god! Are you worshipping _Satan_!?" I screamed looking at the symbols on the ground.

"No. I'm just following the directions. Most of these pages are ripped or written in GobbleGook." Max said.

"Wait, some pages aren't messed up!" He said happily. "Hmm, 'Astral Jump', apparently that's the name of this spell. Relax man nothings gonna happen."

"Just don't summon anything...last thing we need is a ghost haunting our house."

"No promises."

"_PLEASE_ don't play like that..."

**48 Minutes Later**

"Ok that should just about do it..." My brother said groaning. It was a giant star, in a square.

"What is this for exactly?" I asked.

"Well, from what I can understand, it is some sort of teleport spell. You need this...drawing, to do it. You place something inside of it and chant a few words and bam! Teleportation."

"Ooo. Teleport me to April's she has my Diary of A Wimpy Kid."

"Well... it doesn't really say how to do it, just step inside."

I walked over to the center of my brothers chalk drawn diagram and sat down. "Alright Houdini send me to April's !" I said humoring my brother. There's no way this is going to work.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

Max sat down on the outside of the circle, looking at me with the book in his lap.

"Alright, all I have to do is say these words." Max took a deep breath.

He started chanting some strange words, as if they were a different language.

"This makes no sense-"

Suddenly his eye's turned blue and he started chanting the words.

"Um Max!? MAX? THIS ISN'T FUNNY STOP!"

He kept chanting.

"Oh my god!" I ran out the star but a surge of energy hit me and I fell down. Then everything faded away.

I woke up shivering.

"Ugh. Where am I? April lives down the block... It's snowing here."

I took out my cellphone.

_Out of area._

_Shutting Down._

"What the hell?"

I saw a man sitting outside his doorstep.

"Can I use your phone? Mine just died."

"No problem."

He handed me the phone which promptly fell through my hand, it was then I realized my hand was translucent.

"What the..."

"Oh. Your the kid Tarot was talking about!"

"Who's Tarot?"

"A friend of mine. She said she had a vision of a mortal attempting a Astral Jump. Are you Max?"

"No. Thats my brother."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but your dying."

"Huh? How!?"

"Your disintegrating atom by atom. Only immortal's cans use Astral Jump or someone taught in the ways of magic. Your brother who has just erased you from history has condemned you to death."

"That's not making any sense."

"I thought there was something strange with you. You're from an alternate universe, and since you do not have magical abilities your atoms are being pulled back to your universe atom by atom."

"That's a good thing, right? I'll just appear back home?" I asked, hoping something bad wouldn't happen, like disappearing into nothingness.

"You see, that's the problem. Your atoms won't rearrange themselves back to normal." He said rubbing his chin.

"Are you saying I'm going to die?" I began to hyperventilate.

Oh Man...

"I do have a way to stop it though... You may not like it."

"Just do it! I don't want to die!"

"Ok!"

I was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, I quickly looked at my hands hoping he had fixed it. Instead of hands I pulled up white paws. I was speechless. The man pulled out a mirror, seemingly out of nowhere and held it up at me. I looked up and saw a dog looking back.

"Why am I a dog?"

"Come with me, my name is Pete by the way." He said lending me a hand.

**~Time Skip~ 1 Hour**

So your saying, animals in this universe can walk on two legs and talk?" I asked, still baffled at the thought.

"That's right." The man reassured me.

"Well that's strange, there are only a few animals in my earth that can walk on two legs, and most animals aren't...smart. I don't mean to be rude but, why am so tiny?"

"You see, you were not an adult human, therefore when I changed you to a dog you wouldn't be an adult dog." He explained.

"So I'm a puppy."

"Yup"

I sat motionless, just letting everything sink in. "Well, what now? Is there a way I can go back home?"

"For now, no. I never heard of beings able to freely go through universes that didn't have magical abilities. I'm surprised you were even able to survive the transition to get here." The old man stopped and raised his index finger into the air. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

"My friends and I are playing a game." Suddenly a plume of smoke surrounded Pete and a blue griffin took his place. "I need an avatar. I tried to obtain one with my friend King but he refused...how about you, the only downside is you will have to live as a pet."

"What's in it for me?" I asked/

"Magical powers, and a possible ticket home."

"Ok...Sure, my name's Randy" I replied smiling.

"Hmm, that won't do at all" Pete replied, rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"Randy is not a typical pet name, no that won't do at all... If you're going to be my pet you need to have a suitable name." Pete snapped his fingers and a small cloud of smoke appeared around my neck which quickly cleared.

I now had a blue collar around my neck, with a snowflake-tag that read 'Snowy'.

"Snowy?"

"Yes, I think that will be a perfect name for you, you do have white fur after all." He said smiling.

I sat down thinking. "Dammit Max... another big mess."


End file.
